


Толстый Наггетс

by Gierre



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pets, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Энджел покоряет Пентаграмму, но звездная жизнь все не приходит, и вот однажды после тяжелого дня он встречает верного друга. Его придется купить, но Энджела устраивает такой обмен. Кто сказал, что друзей нельзя купить?





	Толстый Наггетс

На улицах Пентаграммы разноцветные огоньки — очередная обдираловка: то ли Новый Год, то ли День Бесплатного Презерватива. Энджел не вникает, у него простая задача — добраться домой, чтоб по дороге не подхватить сифилис или халтурку.   
Деньги никогда не помешают, но черта с два он задержится на работе еще хоть на пять минут. Мелькают целующиеся парочки — буэ, дилетанты. Очередная звезда-однодневка орет с крыши проезжающего мимо лимузина про свою счастливую судьбу.   
Энджел провожает ее взглядом, пинает ближайшую урну. Ничего, однажды он тоже будет в таком лимузине. В два раза длиннее, в сто раз дороже. И лимузин будет взаправду его, а не на часок, чтоб пустить пыль в глаза.   
Дурь посыплется прямо с неба, деньги потекут ручьем. Он вытирает лицо рукой, шмыгает носом. Вэл бы не одобрил такого, но хрена с два Вэл видит его сейчас. У него полно других дел, других новичков, и у кое-кого «все шансы».   
Вэл так и сказал этому говнюку: «Милочка, у тебя все шансы, золотце!». Энджел готов был схватить страхолюдину за шею тремя парами рук, грохнуть носом в зеркало и как следует повозить по нему. Вместо этого Энджел чмокнул Вэла на прощанье, забрал сумку с реквизитом и потащился домой.  
Мимо огоньков, лимузинов, урны. Мимо жизни. Опять. Как до смерти, когда он никому не сдался. Ни мамаше, ни отцу. Ровным счетом ни одной живой душе. Теперь точно так же он не нужен мертвым.   
Взгляд Энджела скользит по ярким витринам с предметами, которые он не может себе позволить, с людьми, которые не бросят в его сторону даже презрительный взгляд. Вдруг он замечает абсурдное нелепое создание, еще более жалкое, чем восходящая звезда подворотни — Энджел Даст.   
— Хей, лапочка, что ты такое? — спрашивает Энджел, прилипнув к стеклу витрины.  
Из магазина выбегает взволнованная продавщица явно на веществах и торопливо, переходя на жесты, спрашивает, какого хрена «розовый бомжара» забыл у ее дверей.  
— Цыпа, полегче, — просит Энджел, бросает сумку на оплеванный асфальт Пентаграммы, наклоняется и с помощью всех свободных рук вытаскивает хлам, чтобы добраться до мелочи. Монетка, монетка… еще монетка! За шоу, за отсос, за еще одно шоу, щедрые чаевые, случайный перепих за баром, халтурка в машине, а… вот монетка за пятерых. Или за четверых?  
— Ты заснул? — спрашивает продавщица, скосив на Энджела десяток глаз.  
Он протягивает шесть ладоней с мелочью.   
Она бы и рада послать его, отказать и дать пинка, но ей не меньше него нужны деньги, поэтому, вздохнув, она семенит в недра магазинчика. Энджел, еще разок бросив взгляд на сокровище за стеклом, торопится следом.   
— Может попугая? — спрашивает продавщица, считая мелочь.  
— Оргазм я прекрасно имитирую сам, киса, — отвечает Энджел, поглядывая в сторону заветного существа.  
— Не знала, что попугаи имитируют оргазм, — бормочет продавщица, выбивая чек.  
— Они что хочешь имитируют, — уверенно говорит Энджел, который видел попугаев только по телевизору, да и то мельком, не отрываясь от выступления.  
— Ладно, забирай. Дарю тебе сумку и манеж, страшилка, — ласково говорит продавщица, одаривая Энджела довольным оскалом.   
— О, лапа, мило с твоей стороны быть такой доброй, — отвечает Энджел, хватает сумку с заветной покупкой. — Надеюсь, кисуня, при такой доброте красота тебе не понадобится, иначе с таким проблемами на твоем месте я застрелился бы, посмотрев в зеркало после смерти. Честное слово, лапуля, каре? В двадцатом веке? Кого ты пытаешься им привлечь? Мертвого генерала?   
Хлопнув дверью, Энджел выбегает на улицу и ныряет в ближайший переулок, чтоб не выслушивать вымученные остроты в ответ. Теперь у него в руках настоящее сокровище, и он вприпрыжку бежит домой.   
Паршивая комнатка под надзором бессмертной карги с выводком диких котов обходится Энджелу в половину месячного заработка, но он утешает себя тем, что лучше жить ближе к центру, чем таскаться на окраину после тяжелого дня.  
Утешать, впрочем, приходится долго. Сцепив зубы, он здоровается с младшей дочкой карги, позволяет ей запустить лапы в нежный мех на груди и совершить то, что должно тянуть на дружеский поцелуй, но точно оставит засос.   
— Ой, что это у тебя, страшилка? — спрашивает трехсотфунтовая доча, склонившись над сокровищем Энджела, но тот ловко убирает сумку от ее цепких лап и скользит дальше по коридору к той самой комнате, ключ от которой где-то в сумке среди полупустых пакетиков с дурью, еще не использованных гондонов и блесток для шоу.  
Нашарив ключ, он открывает дверь вымазанной в блестках рукой и в этот самый момент чувствует ощутимый шлепок.   
«Только бы не дочка!» — молится Энджел, медленно разворачивается назад и видит надежду семейства — молодого, «в самый раз на дело», сыночка. Пара когтистых лап тянется к Энджелу, когда тот ныряет за дверь, захлопывает ее перед самым носом у любителя бесплатного секса, проворачивает ключ и выдыхает.  
— Хей, вот мы и дома, лапа, — говорит Энджел существу в сумке.  
Подтянувшись на ножках, существо тянет мордочку к Энджелу, собираясь как следует обнюхать. Нежная шерстка лоснится в тусклом свете единственной лампочки, положенной в комнате за те деньги, которые Энджел платит хозяйке.   
Розовый носик с энтузиазмом изучает воздух. Энджел достает манежик из сумки, несет сумку поближе к кровати, укладывает возле подушки, а потом начинает шарить по ящикам, коробкам и углам в поисках пищи.  
— О! Пойдет на первое время!  
В его руках — наггетс, оставленный на утро. Иногда ему хватает ума запастись едой, чтоб после смены не валиться с ног, стоя в очереди в магазине.  
— Держи, — говорит Энджел, отламывая половину, и кладет часть наггетса в манежик, а потом бережно достает из сумки существо, ставит в манежик и отступает на пару шагов.   
Крохотная свинка подбегает к добыче, обнюхивает и начинает жевать корочку кляра с угла.  
Энджел чувствует, что не может перестать улыбаться. Ему уже давно не было так хорошо. Ни от дури, ни от секса, ни от бесконечных подачек клиентов.   
— Толстый Наггетс, — говорит Энджел, хихикая.  
Потом, приняв душ, подготовив одежду для следующего дня, он ложится на кровать, кишащую клопами, отгоняет тараканов и укрывается одеялом, глядя на морскую свинку.  
Толстый Наггетс в загончике начинает неспешную прогулку по кругу.   
— Беги-беги, — шепчет Энджел, продолжая улыбаться. — Ты обязательно доберешься. Обязательно… завтра куплю тебе эту… поилку. И крекеры. Короче, что там ты ешь. Завтра… Спокойной ночи, Толстый Наггетс.  
Свинка ненадолго останавливается и глядит на Энджела внимательными черными глазами. Он засыпает, не чувствуя усталости. Ему снится, что они вместе с Толстым Наггетсом добежали до конца пути.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на свитер - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> Заглядывайте в паблик - https://vk.com/club78954976  
> Давайте гореть вместе.


End file.
